I know you want me Draco
by Nutmeg49
Summary: Blaise decides to take what he wants.And he doesn't care what Draco thinks. Warning: M for strong content. Semi-rape, see inside for explanation, don't read if you don't like rape/forced sex..DMBZ


**Disclaimer - The usual, I don't own the stuff I'm using, just the rather strange plotline, and even then, full credit doesn't go completely to me for that one. Yeah, I wish the HP world was mine. But it's not. Please don't sue me.**

**A/N: Okay, some explaining. This is based on a RP(role-play) between me and May La Nee. Blaise is in love with Draco, and Draco admits that he likes this and has been having dirty dreams. But after admitting this, back in school, he kept being a prat to Blaise, so Blaise has decided that something needs to be done. And decided to show Draco that he really really does want the relationship.**

**Semi-rape because its not rape if Draco wants it. I don't condone rape, but it does make a good story line. And remember people. Draco really does want it. **

**Enjoy!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blaise stared at Draco, his mouth slightly open from the shock. The words he had just heard could not have come from his Draco's mouth. He could not have said those – those cruel words.

_You mean nothing to me_

The words echoed. He grimaced as he replayed the scene over and over in his head. Draco's cruel words, his eyes sparkling with malice as he spoke them. Those beautiful silver eyes. Those eyes that Blaise had gotten lost in a long time ago.

"Earth to Blaise" came the cold voice of Draco. It was calculating, as if he knew what was going through the boys head.

"You don't mean that" Blaise said vehemently. Shaking his head as though ridding it of an insect.

"But I mean every word of it" Draco said, the usual trademark smirk making its way onto his face.

Blaise stared into his eyes. He couldn't believe that his Draco was doing this. After all they had shared over the summer. The conversations. Admittedly it had taken a long time, but they had progressed from being barely acquaintances, to knowing everything about each other. And Blaise had been glad, the love of his life had finally accepted his friendship, and it progressed. But now here they were, the cold January air stinging his cheeks as it flew in from the open window.

Each memory they had together flew past his eyes, laughing together drunkenly over an empty bottle of firewhiskey. Taunting the younger students with each other, the snowball fight they had had just the week before.

They had a raw intensity. Draco could not deny it either. They had nearly kissed once before, a long time ago after Draco had found Blaise with a half empty bottle of firewhiskey. They had joked, laughed, and almost shared an intimate moment. And then it had been ruined.

But this one wouldn't. Not this time.

"Blaise, what the hell is wrong with you, you look like you've been clubbed by a b-" the rest of his sentence was muffled, as Blaise grabbed him firmly by the front of his robes, and pinned his against the wall, one hand over Draco's delicate mouth.

"You got away from me once; you won't do it again Draco, not again. You're mine"

Draco was breathing heavily, looking into Blaise's eyes with panic in his own. He wasn't fighting though.

With strength Blaise didn't know he had, he wrenched him from the wall, and threw the blonde boy on the bed. He growled slightly at the look that the said boy was giving him. Fear, mingled with curiosity, and dare he hope, a hint of passion. He didn't wait to find out though, he leaned over the bed and pinned Draco to the sheets, hovering his own lips an inch above Draco's. His breathing picked up, his arousal straining beneath his tight trousers. He could hear Draco breathing heavily as well, his eyes were shut tight, and his head was turned away in something like disgust.

Blaise placed his fingers on Draco's chin, and turned his head, placing a fierce kiss on the other boy's lips. It was not returned; Draco kept his head still and tried to turn away, but he would not be deterred. The moment Blaise let go Draco tried to turn away again, still looking very afraid.

"You don't want to play?" Blaise growled in Draco's ear, feeling the other boy tense. He leaned back and flipped him, so that Draco was lying on his front, pressing himself against the other boys back, his arousal pressing into the other boys arse.

Draco swallowed loudly and tried to push himself up with his hands, apparently trying to push Blaise off...but to no avail. But Blaise didn't care; he was going to get what should have been given to him a long time ago. He felt him shudder silently underneath him and licked his lips. He wanted this, oh he wanted this. And if Draco wasn't denying him what was his, then he would have to take it. Whether by force or not.

He slowly lowered his head, tracing his tongue around the curve of Draco's ear, feeling another shudder from the boy. He smiled as he then proceeded to suck lightly on the earlobe, at the bit he knew himself was sensitive. This gained him nothing, so he bit lightly, electing not only a shudder from Draco who collapsed through his arms, but a low moan. "Get off me," the blonde commanded meekly through clenched teeth, but Blaise didn't oblige.

He chuckled, more to himself than anything.

"So you do want to play."

Draco immediately shook his head in reply.

Blaise ignored it, and ran his hands down the length of the lithe body that was beneath him. He learned a long time ago that there was no need to take Draco's words for what they were. So he tucked his hands under the black shirt and dug his nails in, scratching them down Draco's back. He could feel Draco's muscles clench as he buried his face in the pillow to suppress a louder moan. Again, Blaise chuckled. His Draco liked it rough. But now the time for games was over. He was desperate for more. He could feel his cock clenching painfully every time that Draco moaned, wanting to be freed from the confines of his trousers. He pulled Draco's shirt over his head, messing up the boys' blonde hair and making him a hell of a lot sexier, looking as though he had already been fucked, not that he was just about to be. He tried to shy away though, but Blaise didn't allow him and yanked him by the hair to keep him in place.

Sinking his teeth into his shoulder, Blaise planted alternate kisses and bites down Draco's back until he reached the crease of the muggle jeans he was wearing. In one swift movement he had pulled both them and Draco's pants down, revealing all of him. Blaise sat back a bit, admiring the view, and licked his lips. He was going to enjoy this. He could see that Draco was tight, even from where he was sitting. "Please don't do this..." Draco whined, not seeming particularly eager to leave despite shivering like a scared animal.

Swiftly undoing his belt buckle, he discarded his own clothes and placed himself back where he had been before, lying on top of Draco. His cock now slid easily between Draco's arse cheeks, which had the pale boy beneath him moaning loudly; "d-Don't do this... Please..."

"Do you want me Draco?"

Silence.

The silence dragged on, until Blaise reached around and grabbed Draco's cock in his hand. It was already rock hard. Draco groaned in embarrassment and tried to shy away, but Blaise chuckled again, and began to stroke it with a firm grip. He was not just gaining a moan from Draco, but a muffled scream as he buried his head in the pillow. And that did it for Blaise, he couldn't take it any longer, and thankful that Draco's head was buried, he places himself at Draco's entrance, and pushed himself incompletely in one long stroke.

Both boys screamed, Draco in what he presumed was pain, and himself in pleasure. It was better than he thought. He gave Draco a chance to adjust to his size, but he waited too long. A muffled sound came from Draco's head, where he was still hiding his face in the pillow.

"What was that?" Blaise said, his voice raspy as he fought the ripples of pleasure.

An incoherent mumbling again, and one of his legs twitched.

Blaise asked again, moving his head closer, and in the process shifting himself so that he moved inside Draco.

"Please get off me..."

And that was his cue; he pulled his cock out slowly, then rammed it in as fast as he could. He repeated this several times, each time building up speed and thrusting harder. Beads of sweat were forming as he pounded into Draco, who was clenching the sheets and gritting his teeth, his face showing pain, but his moans showing pleasure. As he was pounding he had noticed Draco's hand creep towards his stomach, and smiled as he noticed the boy was slowly stroking himself, but trying to make it unnoticeable. He reached around and grabbed the boy's cock, fisting it in his hand and pumping it in time to his thrusts.

Not minutes later Blaise felt Draco's balls clench, and watched his face contort with pleasure as he spilled himself over the bed sheets. Seconds later, he felt his own release spill inside Draco, and he slumped over, pinning them both to the bed. Both breathing heavily.

Blaise got up after a few silent minutes, and with a quick scourgify, he cleaned both himself and Draco, picking up his own clothes and passing Draco his.

"So what now?" Came the small voice of Draco as he pulled on his clothes.

"Now you'll probably go back to the way you have been, ignoring me"

Silence followed his statement. Blaise sighed and then laughed.

"See you can't even deny it" He pulled on his socks and shoes.

"But I just wanted to show you that you do want me. And no matter what. You're mine".

Draco just stared at him, shock registering on his face. But without another word Blaise turned and left the room.

That would teach him to ignore Blaise, that would teach him to keep him from what was his. Blaise sighed. It had to be done. No matter how much it pained him, it had to be done.


End file.
